Potluck
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: Takouji one-shot! Takuya's parents are having a potluck, but Takuya won't be getting any fun... or will he? Just a little fic to hopefully spread the insane goodness of Takouji. Oo;


****  
  
Potluck  
  
By Splash  
  
****  
  
TITLE: Potluck  
  
AUTHOR: Splash  
  
EMAIL: guyminal@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: Yes (email)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Digimon and its characters do not belong to me. Digimon belongs to Toei.  
  
WARNINGS: Takuya/Kouji shounen-ai  
  
A/N: (the following)  
  
Just a little Takouji that I wrote on a whim. ^^ It's definitely not a piece of literature, but just something to get some Takouji running around. *watches it jump off a cliff* Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I hope this inspires people to write something better than this lousy excuse for a fanfic. XD Used a few nonsense Japanese blurbs, they don't need to be translated. ^^  
  
****  
  
Kouji plucked his guitar aimlessly, unable to think of what song to play. It was a chilly winter afternoon, and his house lacked good heating, unfortunately for his articulate fingers. He had a lot of trouble playing well with cold fingers.  
  
' Bah, I can't do this now,' he thought, narrowing his eyebrows to nothing in particular. He had to warm up his hands somehow. The only thing he could think of was his pockets, so he stuffed them and hopped onto his bed, setting his back on the rail.  
  
His room was dimly lit as usual, causing him to slowly fall asleep as he warmed his hands. But a loud ringing made him jerk awake, and he grunted heavily when he heard his father's voice calling from downstairs. " Kouji, it's your friend, Takuya!"  
  
Kouji paced down the stairs in five easy strides and casually took the phone from his father. " What is it, Takuya? My hands are cold again because you called."  
  
" Don't be such a poor sport, Kouji... they're... they're hands! Besides, this is an emergency."  
  
" Oh, really," Kouji quirked his eyebrow, unconvinced.  
  
" Agh, Kouji... my parents are having a HUGE business party tonight and they want me to stay in my room the entire night. No TV, no video games."  
  
" What did you do to deserve THAT?"  
  
" I broke Shinya's skateboard. My parents already bought him a new one and he gets to go to the rink all night. What a pile of bull is that? At least I don't like skateboarding."  
  
" So..."  
  
" So, I was wondering if you could come over, keep me company."  
  
" Your parents will let you have..." Kouji hesitated, " people over?"  
  
" Um... not exactly."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Well, there's this tree outside my window that's really easy to climb..."  
  
Kouji's mouth twitched. " Oh, God..."  
  
" Pleeeeeease, Kouji? I'm dying of boredom already and I won't be able to stand listening to work people talk for hours."  
  
" Oh, okay..." he said before he knew it.  
  
" Whoa, thanks, Kouji! You're a great friend! See you soon!"  
  
" I'm not your-" but Takuya had already hung up by then.  
  
Kouji sighed and hung up the phone on the wall, then went to the closet to get his winter coat. " Mom, dad, I'm going to Takuya's to keep him from dying of business talk."  
  
" Uh, that's fine, I guess," his father replied, busy with the newspaper. His mother-in-law looked thrilled and bid him farewell.  
  
" You can call us if you need anything, dear."  
  
****  
  
Takuya was right. The tree was easy to climb, and he had no trouble making it up to Takuya's room. Kouji was rather surprised to see him waiting at the window, which he opened to let Kouji through. He made absolutely no sound as he jumped into Takuya's room, but it didn't matter since the business party covered up most noise, even through Takuya's door.  
  
" I'm glad you came, Kouji. I was starting to go insane!"  
  
" You mean you weren't already? What a surprise." Kouji said casually.  
  
" Huh?" He gave Kouji one of his innocent looks, completely oblivious. Kouji frowned at the sight.  
  
" So... what do we do now?" Kouji said, crossing his arms.  
  
" Um... I didn't think about that," Takuya said honestly.  
  
" Then why did you waste my time making me come here to do nothing? I might as well go home."  
  
He was about to open the window when Takuya held onto his arm, an imploring look on his face. " Come on, Kouji! You aren't really going to leave me here to die of boredom, are you?"  
  
Kouji gave him one long, hard stare, seeming to contemplate the decision. Finally, with a straight face, he said, " Yah, I am." He shook off Takuya's hand, then proceeded to open the window. Takuya stopped him once he put a foot on the window ledge.  
  
" Kouji! Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"  
  
This time, Kouji didn't bother looking back. " You're worse than a little kid begging his mother for a toy," he said, unamused. " I'm out." He put his hands on the sides of the window, but right before he could put his head out, Takuya slung his arms around the bandana boy's waist and dragged him back forcefully. Kouji gave a small sound of surprise as they both clattered onto the floor.  
  
" Kouji, please..." he pleaded, startling the boy with the bandana. Takuya sounded so serious... " I just want you to be around..."  
  
Kouji tried to move away from the brunette, but Takuya had a tight hold on him. Something inside him churned, perhaps sympathy, perhaps more... " All right, I'll stay. Let's find something to do."  
  
" Wahoo!" Takuya cheered, hugging Kouji even more. " Thank you so much!"  
  
" Don't touch me," Kouji muttered, although half-heartedly. For some reason, he couldn't say it to Takuya like he used to. Nevertheless, Takuya brought his arms back so they could sit up. " What do you do without TV and video games?"  
  
Takuya put his arms behind his head and gazed around his room. " Sleep, read... and sleep."  
  
Kouji gave him a long, strange stare. " Got any music?"  
  
" Parents are using the boombox."  
  
Kouji kept staring. " Crap."  
  
" Hey, I'm hungry. Why don't we go out and 'fetch' a couple desserts? My mom made mango pudding, one of my favorites. I'm sure you'll love it, too!"  
  
Unprepared for Takuya's quick change of subject, Kouji could only stare blankly as Takuya crept over and slowly opened his bedroom door.  
  
" Takuya-"  
  
" Shh," Takuya put a finger to his lips and used his hand to indicate Kouji to come over. " I don't want them to know you're here."  
  
Kouji crawled over and boggled at the sight outside the door. People covered almost every foot of space, most with plates or cups in their hands as they conversed.  
  
Takuya snickered lightly. " The pudding's in the kitchen waiting to be served after these guys are done eating. It's straight to the left, we should get by easily."  
  
" Just how do you think we won't be noticed by all those people?" Kouji whispered loudly, almost hissing.  
  
" You're right," Takuya noted, pausing to think. " It's better if only I go."  
  
Kouji frowned again. " That's not..."  
  
But Takuya had already taken off, merely walking past the crowd. Everyone was too occupied by their discussions to notice a shorter child sneaking off to the kitchen. In fact, Kouji could see from the door opening that Takuya had no problem obtaining two cups filled with manga pudding, along with a couple spoons. Takuya practically bounced back to his room without anyone stopping him.  
  
" I'm home! Am I good or what?"  
  
" Heh," was all Kouji replied as he shut the door behind Takuya.  
  
" Hora~" Takuya said cheerfully, giving Kouji his share of pudding. Kouji sampled a bit of it. " How is it?"  
  
After running it around his mouth some, Kouji took another bite. " It's not bad."  
  
When they finished, Takuya stuffed the empty contents under his bed. " I'll clean the dishes sometime when my parents and brother aren't around to rat about it."  
  
" Hmm... so now what?" Kouji asked, beginning to feel boredom closing down on him. Once again, he stared at Takuya for an answer, causing the brunette to fidget.  
  
" How about a nice, wholesome conversation?"  
  
" Takuya..." The stare changed to one of growing contempt.  
  
" No, I mean it. We haven't spoken much since we came back from the Digital World. Have you actually thought about the adventure in depth? How it changed us? How it will change our future?"  
  
" I sure know how it changed me... my family..."  
  
Takuya sat down on his bed, noticing that Kouji was still awed at the fact that he was not an only child.  
  
" How are you getting along with them now?"  
  
" Oh, fine, fine," Kouji said in a rather tired fashion. " With my brother and my mom, we have an outing every once in a while and go to the park or some other place..."  
  
" Ah, that's nice..."  
  
" Na," Kouji avoided Takuya's gaze. " I never got a chance to say this to you before, but... Thank you."  
  
Takuya blinked in surprise, trying to find Kouji's gaze. From what he could tell, the bandana boy was blushing profusely. " For what?"  
  
" For giving me advice, being there when I needed help even if I refused to admit it," Kouji answered. " Thanks."  
  
Takuya smiled. Even if it was his responsibility as a leader to bring his comrades together, it brought him great joy to help Kouji come to terms with his brother. " Hey, I'm always here for you, Kouji, it's the least I can do."  
  
" ... Do you mean that?"  
  
Takuya blinked again, putting his index finger to his chin and pretending to think. " Yes, yes, I do."  
  
Kouji felt incredibly secure from that knowledge, a feeling that he had never felt from anyone else before. Somehow, he knew it while he was in the Digital World. Those times he fought alongside with the goggleboy, looking out for each other... Even back then, he knew he could trust Takuya.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud knocking on the bedroom door, jumping panic into the boys. From behind the door, Takuya's mother spoke. " Takuya, are you hungry? Everyone has gotten their first servings."  
  
" Hide, quick!" Takuya said through his teeth, frantically looking for a hiding spot. His mom had made him clean his room spotless, and there was absolutely no closet.  
  
" Damn. Kouji, get over here."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Under the covers, hurry!"  
  
" Takuya? Are you in there?" came from behind the door.  
  
Kouji blushed, but in the urgency of the situation, hurried onto the bed, hugging the side closer to the wall. Takuya followed suit, keeping his head outside the large blanket.  
  
" Too noticeable, scrunch in."  
  
Kouji did so, encased in the heat radiating from Takuya.  
  
" Still not enough," Takuya muttered, gritting his teeth. " Here, just-" Under the sheets, he grabbed Kouji's back and pulled him in, much to the shock of the other boy.  
  
" Takuya?" His mother stepped in, then saw Takuya's head popping out from beneath the thick sheets. " Oh, Takuya.. you're still disappointed that I grounded you, aren't you? I'm sorry, but you have to learn to take responsibility!"  
  
Takuya didn't respond, continuing his act of sleeping. Ironic that he was thinking about how his responsibilities seem to be off and on at different times... Kouji held on worried, yet he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of hugging Takuya...  
  
Takuya felt something resting on his hair for a fleeting moment. He heard his mother sigh, " Poor thing, having to be cooped in here all day without dinner..."  
  
The brunette almost grunted, but held himself back. ' And whose fault is that?!?'  
  
The two boys layed as still as possible for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for Takuya's mother to leave them alone and close the door. Not that... they were really doing... something that would need a closed door...  
  
Still, Kouji was getting hot under the sheets. He wanted to move his face away from Takuya's side, but he was afraid that he would give himself away to Takuya's mother. With every breath, he could smell all that was Takuya, and for some reason, he liked it... Takuya had a distinct traditional smell that Kouji couldn't find himself to describe. While the scent was intoxicating, it was putting him to sleep...  
  
Finally, Takuya heard his mother closing the door. He cautiously opened his eyes to secure their isolation. Indeed, she was gone. Takuya released an exhale of relief, then flew back his blanket with one swoop. He blinked as he noticed Kouji breathing peacefully at his side. He was awestruck for a moment, unsure of what was happening.  
  
" Kouji..." he said quietly, as if he was afraid to actually wake up the other boy. But he didn't have to worry long, as Kouji opened his eyes anyway. " Good evening, sleepyhead."  
  
Kouji took a few seconds before suddenly sitting upright and blushing vehemently. " Geses... it was so hot under there that I just dozed off..."  
  
There was an unusual silence as the two avoided each other's gaze. Eventually, Takuya cleared his throat and turned to face the bandana boy.  
  
" ... Screw it. Kouji..."  
  
Kouji refused to move. Takuya moved to catch Kouji's eye, only for Kouji to turn away again. Takuya groaned, frustrated at the small game he had gotten himself into.  
  
" Tagu... Do I have to persuade you into everything?"  
  
Surprised, Kouji forgot to look away when Takuya moved once more. His eyes grew wide as the brunette lurched forward, planting his lips on his own. Immediately, a flurry of heat overwhelmed their chaste bodies as they tumbled down upon the bed sheets...  
  
" Mmph..."  
  
****  
  
Takuya's mother almost shrieked when she opened her son's bedroom door to see the unexpected. But it wasn't a horrified shriek, no...  
  
" Better Kouji than some random girl," she said smuggly, closing the door to continue cleaning up the party. Behind the door, she said with a loud voice, " There's still some mango pudding if you want some, Takuya! And make sure Kouji calls his parents."  
  
The brunette raised his head, attracted by the prophecy of good food. He was about to get up, when arms dragged him back down.  
  
" Mm... Takuya..."  
  
Takuya grinned at Kouji, softly stroking his loose hair. " You want some more mango pudding?"  
  
" No," Kouji said lazily, his face buried in the pillow. He tilted his head to clear his words. " I want youuu..." He brought a hand to Takuya's side, which only resulted in the hand traveling slowly down the brunette's arm.  
  
" Hornbag," Takuya replied, smirking.  
  
" Heh."  
  
Takuya blinked, then frowned. " Oh great... my mom knows you're here."  
  
" Should I use the window?"  
  
" No... stay. Call your parents and tell them you're sleeping over."  
  
" What makes you think I'm sleeping over?" Kouji asked, suspicious.  
  
" You aren't?"  
  
Silence filled the room, causing Kouji to frown like Takuya did earlier. " I thought you were grounded."  
  
" My mother likes to make exceptions."  
  
" So now I'm an exception?"  
  
Takuya laughed and brought Kouji closer, glorifying the way Kouji's hair swayed with his movements. He kissed Kouji's forehead gently, then grinned at their closeness. " Always, Kouji. You've always been one for me."  
  
****  
  
Err... I was pretty ambiguous on that last part on purpose. Sorry. XD Anyhow, I appear to be a little high on mIRC, so I better eat something before I lose my mind completely. Reviews would be sugoi!!!  
  
Splash  
  
takouji.cjb.net 


End file.
